The Fishing Competition
by iiquickivy0u
Summary: Naruto and friends are spending time at a sleep away camp when Camp Counselor Gai suddenly shows up shouting to the 5 of the boys "Today, I am charged with the youthful responsibility of teaching you boys how to fish!" (I do not own Naruto, or more specifically Shikamaru (though I wish I did) Lol. Oh well, enjoy.)


**The Fishing Competition **

"AND IT FEELS LIKE I AM JUST TOO CLOSE TO LOVE YOU!" Naruto shouted obnoxiously toward the sky, annoying his fellow campers with his singing. A group of campers had just been let out of a "campfire song" class, yet all Naruto could sing were songs that had less than a peanut to do with a campfire.

"Idiot…" Sasuke scowled as he pushed Naruto ahead of him toward the fishing area, where a counselor stood with a pole in one hand and a fish in the other.

"Good afternoon, children of youth!" Greeted Counselor Gai, who flashed a blinding white tooth smiled at the gathered boys in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Counselor Gai…" The group responded in a collective, monotone voice.

"Today, I am charged with the youthful responsibility of teaching you boys how to fish!" Gai shouted, thrusting the fish he just caught into the faces of a couple unsuspecting campers.

Sasuke and Gaara rolled their eyes at the counselor's childish antics, while Naruto and Kiba high-fived each other with a brilliant idea, and Lee jumped into the air, wildly pumping his fist shouting, "Yeah!" repeatedly.

"Everyone please grab a youthful fishing pole and form a straight line along the youthful river!" Counselor Gai requested of the five boys who had the unfortunate luck of showing up to the fishing lesson.

As they did what they were told, Sasuke cast a glance over at the area across from them. Sakura and Ino were doing arts and crafts with Kankuro, making friendship bracelets probably. The two girls caught Sasuke looking at them, and while Ino just looked bashful and batted her eyelashes, Sakura cast an evil look at him and stuck out her tongue. Sasuke immediately looked away and "paid attention" to the fishing lesson.

Kiba, too excited for his and Naruto's brilliant plan of theirs, couldn't keep his ears on the lesson and his eyes wandered toward the archery station where Temari and Tenten were shooting arrows, mentally competing on who could get the most arrows on the bullseye.

Meanwhile, Naruto cast a glance over at Hinata, the shy Hyuuga who was busying herself with a flower crown next to Sakura. Hinata, who felt like someone was watching her, looked up to see Naruto staring. A pink blush immediately went to her face and the young girl promptly fainted upon impact of his sly wink, causing Sakura and Ino to go into a frenzy over her.

"And that, my youthful campers, is how you successfully catch a fish!" Counselor Gai finished up his lesson with a giant fish in the face of those who were there.

It seemed only Lee and Gaara were the ones actually listening. Soon, they were given bait and told to fish for something they could bring to the kitchen later for a meal. Lee went on with Counselor Gai to never be seen again while Gaara stayed with Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba.

"So, Gaara, do you actually know how to fish?" Kiba asked sheepishly, tapping his finger against his jaw.

"Hmm?" Had came Gaara's answer. The red-head turned toward the trio, all tangled up in fishing wire and the hook hanging dangerously in front of his mouth.

"I guess that's a 'no'…" Sasuke sighed in defeat, shifting his wait from foot to foot.

Naruto smirked and nudged the raven-haired boy with his elbow, "Giving up already Sasuke-kun?" Naruto teased in a mocking fangirl voice.

"Of course not, Naruto-baka." Sasuke scoffed, pushing the blonde idiot away from him and positioning himself in front of the river, "In fact, I bet I can catch more fish than you."

"No you can't, teme!" Naruto shouted at him in anger, pointing an accusing finger as well, "I can so catch more fish than you!"

"You two obviously don't know the great fishing capability of the Inuzuka family." Kiba bragged childishly, waving his pole around aimlessly.

"You're both on!" Naruto commanded, officially initiating the fishing contest between the three.

"Umm, hello?" Gaara asked uncertainly, hopping around in his tangled up fishing wire, mindlessly looking for some help, but of course receiving none.

"Alright! Let's get this fishing competition started!" Naruto boisterously shouted, pumping his fist in the air and getting into position to fish like a mad-man.

"Whatever, dobe…" Sasuke flipped his raven bangs from his eyes and threw his pole back, his fishing line flying towards the near camp area, catching onto Chouji's hat.

The chubby boy in question looked up at the fishing hook, "Uh, what is this?"

Meanwhile, Sasuke tried furiously to get his hook from whatever it was stuck on, by roughly pulling the pole forward several times, pulling poor Chouji along with it.

Kiba assessed the situation Sasuke was in, and laughed hysterically, only being reminded of the fishing competition when there was a splash in the water. Snickering, he was about to start fishing when he noticed Naruto was asleep, the dumb goof who had proposed the competition in the first place. Kiba also noticed that Naruto's pole was bent like he had caught something.

Upon further investigation, Naruto had caught none other than Akamaru, hanging onto a small sandwich that was caught on the hook.

"Akamaru!" Kiba scolded his dog and helped the poor thing from the mess it was in.

Over in other parts; Gaara had successfully untangled himself from the fishing line and was simply sitting in a nearby pile of sand building a giant sand castle fit for a Kazekage.

In the river, Shikamaru, who had no part in the competition whatsoever, but just happened to be there, bent over and dipped his hand into the water, fishing around for a fish to catch with his bare hands.

Unfortunately, what he caught was not his ideal image of a fish. Instead, he pulled out of the water a cute bra of one of the girls'.

Suddenly, Sakura popped out of the bushes and yelled, very loudly, "Hey guys! Shikamaru lost his top!" She giggled manically on her way down to the ground.

A few of the other guys turned their heads to laugh at Shikamaru and pointed their fingers too, to add effect of course. Shikamaru "tch"ed everyone and threw the bra away, claiming fishing was too troublesome anyway.

"Wait! I'm the puppet master, not you!" Came the shout of Kankuro, who was being held up by his own puppet, Karasu, who proceeded to throw him into the river water, dousing him in a healthy dose of fish.

All in all, the boys' fishing competition turned into a free-for-all, or a "who-can-get-off-of-Sasuke's-hook-the-fastest" competition.

Also, a very happy Rock Lee showed up with a bucketful of fish, well, more like ten bucketfuls of fish, explaining why the boys couldn't catch any.


End file.
